Coward
by Clarobell
Summary: He was a coward. A fucking coward. Huddled in the corner of the damp cell, it was all Bakugou could think. How did it go so wrong? It was supposed to be a routine field trip – an exercise in search and rescue. Somehow, someone leaked information. They knew the students would be there. Class 1-A see the darker dangers of the villains they are trained to fight. Bakugou-centric.


Warning: Rape/Non-con

He was a coward. A _fucking_ coward.

Huddled in the corner of the damp cell, it was all Bakugou could think. How did it go so wrong? It was supposed to be a routine field trip – an exercise in search and rescue. Somehow, some _one_ leaked information. They _knew_ the students would be there. By the time they realised the 'victims' in their exercise had been replaced with real life villains, it was too late. A chemical attack, a brief dizzy spell and then they were here in the _fucking_ _rotten_ cells filled with rats and piss and _fuck!_

They split them up. The cells, sectioned off with heavy metal bars were little more than five foot squared with low, cement ceilings and floors. The air was heavy with damp and the stink of mould. He heard people coughing and swallowed back the tickle in his own throat. He wouldn't give the _assholes_ that put them here the satisfaction of hearing him cough. They divided the students into smaller groups of two to four, cramped together in the compact spaces. It was some kind of basement, fortified, soundproofed – it had to be. Hushed voices whispered comforting words to one another, empty promises and cheap hope. They were _idiots_. They couldn't rely on other people; they had to bust out of this place by themselves! How was another matter entirely. Their quirks were gone – chemically disabled. He hard Deku muttering about some kind of drug – quirk enhancement, quirk erasure – _whatever!_ It didn't _fucking_ matter. They had to get out and then they had to _FUCK THESE ASSHOLES UP._

Their captors gloated obnoxiously (as most villains tend to do) about how much money they would get from UA for their ransom. _Fucking assholes!_ In his mind, he promised them death. He raged and spewed profanities, imagined how he would blow them to pieces, bit by bit – _slowly_. In reality, he huddled in his corner like a frightened mouse – like a _fucking coward!_ For all his bravado, he couldn't move a muscle as they piled into his cell, central to the other adjoining cells. He didn't make a sound as they made their way to his teacher – bound, gagged and blindfolded – with whom he shared the space. Aizawa Shouta did not go gently. It took three men piled into their cramped space to pin him and a further, painful set of minutes (that felt like hours) to subdue him.

Bakugou Katsuki was not stupid; he was in fact extremely intelligent. It took only a few moments, a few whispered words to determine their intention. All he could do was gape in horror as they tore at Aizawa's clothes and smothered him like a pack of animals. Aizawa bucked, kicked and squirmed, entirely overpowered and outnumbered, but since when had that stopped him? Bakugou willed his teacher to fight – to win! Logically he knew what was happening; he knew Aizawa couldn't win this fight. He watched in mute horror as their hands violated his teachers body, and then he turned away. Like a child hiding under the blanket from the monsters under the bed, he fixed his glare at the cement pillar he was huddled against.

" _Don't fucking watch!"_

The words hissed venomously from Bakugou's lips. He saw his classmates gaping, their own horrified expressions a mirror of his own. One by one they obeyed. They closed their eyes, turned away, covered their ears. Some wept, others like Kirishima roared out their rage at the helpless situation. It did nothing and he too joined the silence eventually. For all his usual vocal explosions, Bakugou said nothing, _did_ nothing. He trembled, in both fear and fury. He pressed his forehead to the cement pillar and glared heatedly, eyes glazed with restrained tears. He was a _fucking coward._

Grunts fell flat in the moist air, mingled with the wet slap of skin-on-skin and the sound of intermittent struggle. After one particularly noisy struggle, Bakugou heard the unmistakable sound of a punch, then another, followed by a muted thud, and the rhythmic slaps continued uninterrupted. He squeezed his eyes closed, hands curled into fists in his laps as he heard the men muttering amongst themselves.

 _"Take the gag out, yeah, in his mouth."_

"If he bites me I'll rip his fucking teeth out…"

"Fuck he's tight…"

A hand suddenly grabbed his own and Bakugou's eyes snapped open, wild with emotion. They locked with tearful emerald orbs looking back at him. He wrenched his hand free from Izuku's gentle grip.

 _"You've got to breathe, Kacchan."_

The urgent, whispered words startled him. Only then did he realise his own breaths were short, panicked pants. _Fucking Deku!_ What did he know? Safe behind the bars in the cell next door. Bakugou was in a cell with the devil's henchmen.

 _"He's unconscious. He can't feel it…"_

Like that _fucking_ mattered! A choking cough, a weak wretch from Aizawa and a round of smug chuckles from the _fucking pigs_ on top of his teacher had Bakugou squeezing his eyes closed again. He clenched his teeth and held his breath only to release it in a shaky huff as Izuku's hand grabbed his own again*

 _"Fuck off!"_

His verbal jab came out as a choked whimper, voice thick with emotion. He swallowed it back, but didn't push Izuku's hand away this time. It couldn't have lasted more than ten minutes from start to finish, though it felt an eternity until the final satisfied grunts signalled the end of the ordeal. They piled off of the prone man and the man closest to Bakugou reached over and ruffled his hair and muttered "you were such a good boy." Before they filed back out the way they'd come in. Bakugou stared wide eyed, too overwhelmed with rage, fear, disgust to anything before they slipped away.

They didn't bother to gag Aizawa when they were done. At some point during the scuffle, Aizawa's blindfold had come off, even with the ability to erase quirks, it wouldn't help in a three on one handicap fight. _Fucking assholes._ Bakugou spared a fleeting glance toward his teacher's prone figure before he returned his gaze to the pillar. Aizawa's eyes were closed; Deku was right, and he found himself grateful for the small mercy. A swift sweeping scan across the cells confirmed his fellow students were still averting their gazes respectfully.

It felt like a long while before Aizawa showed signs of waking. Nobody moved when he did. The silence hung heavy in the air as they listened to him piece together what had happened and take in his surroundings no longer blinded by fabric. A pained grunt, a soft hiss as he shifted himself and then he coughed and spat in the corner of the cell. Though he was no longer gagged or blindfolded, his arms were still bound behind his back. He shuffled awkwardly to minimise his exposure to the kids, his clothes torn and useless.

 _"Did they touch you?"_

Bakugou sucked in a breath at his voice – at the question. He was just – they just –-! How was his voice so steady?! So… normal?!

 _"Bakugou! Did they touch you?"_

 _"No."  
_  
Bakugou choked out the syllable like the word was poisonous. Didn't his teacher blame him? Wasn't he _angry_? He did _nothing!_ All their training, the preparation for situations like these and he seized up like a _fucking corpse!_

 _"Sensei…?"_

Deku's voice made his blood boil. There were so many unasked questions in that one uttered word. Are you alright? Do you know what they did to you? Are you injured? A thousand more he'd never dare ask. _Fucking Deku!_

"It's fine, Midoriya."

What the hell did that mean anyways?! _It's_ fine, not _I'm_ fine – but then why would he be? _Fuck!_

"Did they touch any of you?"

Aizawa's usual monotonous voice as laced with underlying concern. He looked around at the students backs for an answer. A gentle chorus of 'no sensei' was his answer and he visibly sagged, relief obvious.

 _"If they come back, keep your eyes away. Let your mind wander if you can. The other heroes will come for us. That's a promise. You have to stay strong."_

Bakugou could feel Aizawa's eyes linger on him. In the suffocating silence. He bit his lower lip and tried to calm his heart as it thumped painfully in his chest. What kind of hero sits by and does nothing when _that_ happens? What kind of hero doesn't even _try?_

Even when the sounds of explosions above them alerted them of the arrival of the heroes, even when his classmates smiled with relief and joy, even when they were released from the cells and ushered to safety, Bakugou remained silent, stoic. The trembling stilled and his heart calmed, but the blackness inside of him grew thicker and heavier. The shame lingered. What kind of hero was he?

He was a _**fucking coward**_ _._


End file.
